The Holiday
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: Blake Collins decides to go on a holiday in Canada, accompanied by Chase, Andie and Elodie, the new love in his life. But Blake hates flying, and the holiday doesn't go according to plan... with humor and Blakey romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Holiday**

**Chapter One**

**I have used my OC from my other Step Up 2 fic, "Where We Belong"- so to find out more about Elodie, background etc, you could always read it ******

"Will you shut up?" Blake snapped as his brother hummed 'the Entertainer' for the third time in ten minutes.

"Oooh, somebody got out of the wrong side of his oversized bed this morning. Blake, may I remind you that this was your idea. If you hate flying so much, why did you book us a _flight_ to Canada?"

Andie, Elodie and Denny trailed along behind, Chase pushing a trolley with enough luggage on it for an entire football team. Blake stopped walking and glared at Chase.

"Well it was that or spend more hours in a car with _you_ than any human being would be prepared to do."

Andie laughed nervously and looked at Chase.

"What's up with Dicky C this fine morning?" she asked.

"He hates flying. And airports. And planes." Chase looked as if he enjoyed this fact tremendously. "Always has."

"I don't hate flying," Blake said defensively. "I just…. Don't like it."

Chase grinned like a Cheshire cat and continued to push the trolley through the airport as his brother sulked next to him. Andie grinned silently, and made a conscious decision, based entirely upon Blake's facial expression, to keep quiet. Elodie walked swiftly beside her, Denny holding her hand as she practically dragged him along.

"I hate flying too," Denny said sulkily. "I don't want to go on an airplane."

Elodie laughed, and Denny scowled.

"It's true; he knee capped an airport official once. But he swore he wanted to go to Canada, so I said he could."

Blake looked at Denny as he walked, then at Elodie. She looked really happy, and minus the airport plane business, he was too. The five of them were spending a week in Canada in the school holidays, to get away for a while. Blake needed it- this year had been so stressful, and with his relationship with Elodie developing he'd had to work harder at hiding it from the rest of the MSA world. Canada was far enough away for them to spend a week not having to check they weren't being 'caught.' Freedom, one might say.

"It's ok guys, the storm isn't due until a good hour into the flight," Chase teased.

Denny wrenched his hand from his sister's and clung suddenly to Blake's leg. Blake stopped walking and stood slightly awkwardly. He hadn't really had much experience of five year old children hanging off of his legs, and it took a few seconds to figure out a suitable course of action. He managed to loosen Denny' s grip and knelt down so that their faces were level.

"You want to ditch this lot, buddy? We'll go get a hot chocolate, and they can go scaremonger somewhere else. "

Denny nodded, pouting slightly. He took Blake's hand and scowled back at the other three. Elodie looked shocked, but shrugged her consent at Blake, who led Denny towards a Starbucks stand.

Chase looked defensively at Elodie and Andie.

"I was only having a laugh," he said innocently.

"He really is scared isn't he?" Elodie mused.

"Who, Denny or Blake?"

"Well Denny is five years old, and the only flight he's taken was really turbulent and was in the dark. But I had no idea Blake was like that." A tiny smile set on her face, as they sat down to wait for the long line at security to decrease.

Blake narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he removed his jacket and dumped it in a security box on the security conveyor belt to be scanned.

"Your belt too, please sir," the security attendant said.

"Blake took a deep breath.

"Is there anything you don't want?" he snapped, yanking his belt from around his waist and slamming it down in the tray on top of his jacket.

"Chill Blake," Chase said, removing his belt and putting it into a tray next to Blake's.

"And your shoes." The security attendant looked like she wanted to crawl under the table and hide as a muscle in Blake's jaw twitched. Andie fought to control the laughter that threatened to escape her, whilst Elodie hid her grin and helped Denny take off his shoes.

"Excuse me sir, is this your bag?" a pot bellied man shuffled out from behind the security scanner, holding Blake's bag.

"Yes," Blake answered shortly. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Come over here please sir." Blake breathed out through his nose and followed the man. Chase and Andie cleared security and began to re-assemble their clothing, whilst Elodie hustled Denny through and retrieved their hand luggage. The four of them stood to one side to watch what was happening to the fifth member of their party. Blake stood with his arms out to the sides whilst a short, balding man ran a metal detector over his entire person, then felt his pockets and trouser legs. Blake looked like he was about to explode. The pot bellied airport official began to empty his bag, placing the objects onto the security counter as he searched. Suddenly he produced what looked like an egg timer from the depths of Blake's bag and held it up.

"Sir, can you tell me what this is?"

Blake looked shocked.

"Er, it… looks like an egg timer."

The official looked annoyed.

"Did you pack this bag yourself?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean… not that… but yes…."

Blake looked over at Chase, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"It was him." He growled.

"Sir, you are free to go, but I would urge you not to pull practical jokes at an airport in future, it is an arrestable offence. And I'm going to have to confiscate this." The guard walked off with the egg timer shaking his head, whilst Blake was left to stuff his things back into his bag.

"It's ok, I don't think we'll be cooking any EGGS," he muttered.

Once he'd rejoined the group safely through security, Blake slammed his bag down, causing the others to flinch.

"YOU." He looked about ready to kill Chase.

"Me," Chase said nervously. "Me what?"

"You put that in my bag."

"It wouldn't fit in mine!"

"AND WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT WITH AN EGG TIMER IN CANADA?"

Andie stepped in between the two brothers and held up her hands.

"Ok guys, just chill. No fighting in the airport. Let's just all remain calm."

Blake straightened his jacket and glare past her at his younger brother.

"Easy for you to say, you are not related to a moron."

Elodie buttoned Denny's jacket and looked up.

"She's not related to him but she is dating him. She gets her fair share of idiocy."

"I'm not sitting next to him on the plane," Blake said matter of factly, putting his passport in his inside jacket pocket.

"You sit between Denny and Elodie and I'll sit next to this cretin." Andie led Chase away to the duty free, whilst Elodie gathered her and Denny's bags. Denny took Blake's hand again and clung to it. Blake looked surprised, but Elodie grinned.

"Obviously he recognizes a kindred fear of flying in you."

Denny looked up at Blake, his childish features creased in concern.

Blake did his best to look reassuring.

"It'll be ok mate," he said. "Do you know how to play cards?"

Denny nodded.

"Elodie taught me."

"Well we'll play a long game or two on the plane. And I bet there will even be candy."

Elodie watched as Denny led Blake to a giant glass window and pointed at a huge jumbo jet turning around outside below them, on the tarmac. Despite the fact that he looked like he was about to be sick, Blake looked comfortable with Denny, and more importantly, Denny looked comfortable with Blake. She smiled and followed them to the window, looking forward to the week ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blake sighed heavily as he dropped the bags he'd been carrying and they fell with a thud in a pile. He turned to the hotel porter, who stood behind his desk doodling on a flier.

"Hi, we have a reservation- Collins. Two rooms."

The porter busied himself searching for the name in a giant, official looking book, whilst Blake struggled to pull a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have only one room left for you," the porter said in a Canadian drawl.

Blake's head shot up.

"What?"

"One room sir, under the name of Collins."

"But I booked two."

"But there is one."

"I know there is but I booked two." Blake's voice rose a little as he presented the piece of paper and slapped it down on the desk.

"This clearly shows that I booked two rooms. Two twin rooms. There are five of us, why would I show up with four other people if I knew full well I'd only booked a twin room? I assume you took math at school?"

The porter blinked and sighed.

"I'm sorry sir, there must have been some mistake. But the fact remains that we only have one spare room."

Blake took a deep breath.

"Blake, let's just take it for tonight, its late. We can find somewhere else in the morning." Chase lifted his heavy case once more and made for the lift, followed by Denny.

Blake looked at Elodie, then at Andie and finally at Denny. The child was asleep on his feet. He gripped a stuffed lion tightly under one arm, and held onto Elodie with his free hand, his eyes only half open. He swayed slightly and she caught him. It had been a long day, with delays at the airport both ends. It was almost midnight- Chase was right.

He turned back to the porter.

"We will take the room for tonight, but tomorrow you either get us another one or give me a large amount of compensation and the address of another hotel in the area. Is that clear?"

Chase grinned- Blake was in teacher mode.

The porter nodded glumly and handed him a heavy looking key.

"Third floor sir."

The Andie and Chase had already called the loft and were in it, another porter having taken the luggage up ahead of them. Elodie was trying to support Denny, who was only half conscious.

"He's gotten too heavy to pick up anymore," she whispered, catching his toy lion as his chubby little fingers let it go. Blake smiled.

"Let me," he said. Bending slightly he lifted Denny easily and the boy's head flopped against his shoulder. Elodie tucked her hair behind her ear and followed them into the lift, ignoring Chase and Andie's faces as they exchanged a sly smile. Blake was really warming to Denny.

The lift rose swiftly to the third floor, and Blake hoisted s very sleepy Denny up a bit so that he rested on his hip. Denny snuggled into Blake's chest, sighing in his sleep.

"Ok, so what now?" Chase walked into the room and frowned. It was big enough, and had a lovely view, but there was a slight hitch in that there were only two single beds.

"Well Andie and I could take one." Chase looked cheekily at his girlfriend.

"No way. For a start it is nowhere near big enough and one of you will fall out and injure yourself, and I draw the line at sleeping in the same room as my teenage brother sharing a bed with his teenage girlfriend." Blake deposited Denny on the sofa, which was a very convenient length and fitted Denny's tiny frame perfectly.

"Dude, your girlfriend is the same age as mine. You and Den are the only non-teenagers here so you better stop with the teenage crap." Chase grinned again and watched as Elodie went very red and Blake covered Denny with a heavy blanket from inside the wardrobe.

"Chase, must you be so uncouth?" Blake asked as his younger brother threw himself onto one of the single beds.

"I'm not uncouth. The girls can have the beds, and I'll take the bath."

"Don't be stupid." Blake unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"Yeah you're right. You can have the bath. I'm taking the squishy carpet space over there."

Blake rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, as if anticipating the ache that would invade it by the morning as a result of the sleeping arrangements.

"The girls can have the beds, WE will have the floor. There are cushions on the sofa that Denny doesn't need, and extra blankets in the wardrobe."

Elodie and Andie murmured their thanks and began to dig in their cases for night things, whilst Blake and Chase constructed makeshift beds on the floor.

"Are you totally brain-dead?" Blake snapped.

"No, why?" Chase asked in confusion.

"You're going to be sleeping with your head right next to the bathroom door. If anyone needs the bathroom you're going to get concussion."

Chase smiled and threw an arm around his brother.

"Aw, you care! Thanks bro, I'll sleep the same end as you. We could even share body heat, you know, if it gets cold. Like we used to when we were kids."

It was Blake's turn to go red as Andie and Elodie chuckled.

"Get off before I lose it with you. And that was back when we wore fire engine pajamas and believed in Santa clause."

"Well the offer is there."

Andie had changed in the bathroom, and now wore dark blue hot pants and a white tee shirt. Blake tried not to turn around until she had gotten into bed, and even then was uncomfortable. Elodie emerged from the bathroom wearing the same kind of thing and went over to the couch to check on Denny , and Blake decided to take his leave before he colored again. He disappeared into the bathroom with his spongebag.

"You OK Elle?" Andie asked, pulling her covers up to her neck.

"Yeah. I just…"

"What?"

"I don't want him to see me all wakey uppy," Elodie said, climbing into bed.

Chase sat up in his little nest on the floor.

"Elle, if you're anything like as cute as Andie in the mornings you have nothing to worry about." Andie laughed and rolled over to kiss him goodnight.

"Besides, he's head over heels anyway. Mornings can't change that." Chase lay down sleepily and was silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
